<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The Importance of Tradition by LittleRedRobinHood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438706">[Podfic] The Importance of Tradition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood'>LittleRedRobinHood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Guilt, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reconciliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic (00:06:16)</p><p>Author's Summary from thesometimeswarrior:</p><p>“Of course, there's a Southern Style! I know you didn’t train in the South, but I had expected you, as observant as you are during lessons, to notice the difference between what I have been teaching you and what the Waterbenders of your tribe must have done while you were growing up…”</p><p>“I…Master Pakku…” Her eyes are wide as she stares into him, and the color drains from her face. “There were never...There aren’t any other Waterbenders left in the South.”</p><p>Pakku, Katara, Revelations, and Reconciliation</p><p> Takes place between episodes: "The Waterbending Master" and "The Siege of the North pt. 1"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara &amp; Pakku (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] The Importance of Tradition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815824">The Importance of Tradition</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior">thesometimeswarrior</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<audio></audio><br/>
<br/>
Download: <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/otnp746cpnze6jm/%5BATLA%5D%20The%20Importance%20of%20Tradition.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a><br/>
Length: 00:06:16<br/>
Size: 4.42 MB<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to thesometimeswarrior for having blanket permission to podfic!</p><p>This was recorded as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI - you can find the full anthology <a href="https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>